1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet identification tag and more particularly to a pet identification tag which electronically displays pertinent information about the pet to a human individual that desires to receive this information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owners of pets are always faced with the possibility of losing their pet. In an attempt to assure safe return of a pet, in the past, owners have placed the name of the pet and a phone number on a metallic or plastic tag that is to be worn by the pet in hopes that the finder of the lost pet will contact the owner if the pet is found. However, using of such a metal tag only permits the application of a limited amount of information, such as the pet""s name and the phone number of the owner. It would be desirable to include on the identification tag additional information, such as the address of where the pet lives, possibly a cell phone and or business numbers, an e-mail address and even possibly unique medical information about the pet that requires the pet frequently consume a medicine. It would also be desirable to include on the pet identification special dietary information required by the pet.
The engraved information on the metal tag has a tendency to wear and become unreadable. The engraved information on plastic tags also has a tendency to wear which makes such unreadable.
Another disadvantage of prior art metal and plastic identification tags is that there is no way to change the information on the tag. If an owner moves to a new house which has a new phone number, it is necessary that the owner purchase a new tag and replace the old tag with the new tag. What is a common occurrence is that the owner neglects to obtain a new tag for the pet which means that if the pet becomes lost, the person finding the pet is not able to locate the owner because of inaccurate information. It would be desirable to provide a pet identification tag that could be reprogrammable by the owner eliminating a need to purchase an additional tag.
A basic embodiment of pet identification tag with electronic display which utilizes a rigid housing which has an internal chamber with an electronic chip being mounted within that internal chamber. The electronic chip has information recorded thereon which is to be recorded by the owner of the pet. That electronic information is to be displayed in any one of several different languages on a scrollable screen. A window is mounted in the rigid housing with the window permitting viewing of the scrollable screen. The housing has a baseplate fixedly mounted on the housing which is designed to enclose the internal chamber. The housing has a recess area with the recess area having a protruding tab. The protruding tab has a first connecting means. The baseplate has an extension with the extension being located against the protruding tab. The extension has a second connecting means. Both the first connecting means and the second connecting means are to connect with an attachment which is used to attach the tag to an exterior structure mounted on a pet.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the first connecting means comprising a cavity.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the second connecting means comprising at least one hole.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the attachment including a ring.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by including of a programming button within the recess area of the housing.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by mounting of a pair of scroll buttons on the housing with these scroll buttons being mounted on the portion of the housing located opposite from the recess area and thereby readily accessible by any individual holding of the pet identification tag.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the electronic chip requiring a pin number when programming of the chip eliminating any unauthorized programming of the chip;
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the electronic chip having a back light to illuminate the scrollable screen.